ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireheart Unity: Dimension Crisis
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis is a TV spin-off to Emily Kinney Dimensional Crisis Trilogy.It features Emily and Kiki visiting various dimension.The subplots usually focus on the other Phineas and Ferb characters. Overview A few months after the events of Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle,Emily-2 gives Emily and Kiki the Dimensional Remote.Emily and Kiki use it to visit various new dimensions and new friends. Episodes Video Game Adaptation Characters 'Main Characters:' 'Emily Kinney' The main character of the series.A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago.During the EKDC Trilogy events,Emily figured out Kiki's secrets(though in the 3rd one she's allowed to remember her being a secret agent)She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Kiki the Fox' A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.She's the secondary character.During EKDC Trilogy,her secret is revealed. 'Secondary Characters:' 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things.He and Isabella are currently together since the events of EKDC 3. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things.He and Emily used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.As of EKDC 3,she and Phineas are together. 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.During To be British or not to be British,she's revealed to have an intense strength(as shown when she's able to lift a fridge). 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Fireside Girls' A girl organization.One of the most known troops are Troops 46231 led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. *'Gretchen' 2nd in command of the Fireside Girls. *'Adyson Sweetwater' A troop member who's an accident prone. *'Ginger' A troop member who has a crush on Baljeet (which the other girls didn't appreciate). *'Holly' An African-American member of the troop *'Milly' A troop member with curly brown hair. *'Katie' A troop member with blonde hair and she has a crush on AJ from The Fairly Oddparents. *'Melissa' A member of Lil' Sparks,a group that trains younglings to prepare them for their Fireside Girl membership. 'Perry the Platypus' Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. 'Major Monogram' Perry and Kiki's boss and one of the division heads of O.W.C.A. 'Carl' Monogram's intern 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'Stacy Hirano' Candace's best friend. 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' A trio of young ponies without Cutie Marks who tries to find their place in the world.They oftenly visits the 1st Dimension but usually ended up visiting other dimensions as well (Invader Zim Universe,The 2nd Dimension,ect..).They're also good friends with the Fireside Girls,mainly Katie and Milly.Throughout the series since their appearence,they have been singing their versions of the Phineas and Ferb Songs in some episodes. *'Apple Bloom' An earth pony who is Applejack's younger sister and a natural born leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.During Apple Bloom-O.W.C.A.'s Agent A,she temporalily became an O.W.C.A. agent and is given the codename Agent A. *'Scootaloo' A pegasus pony who is a tomboy member of the group.She idolizes Rainbow Dash. *'Sweetie Belle' A unicorn pony who is Rarity's younger sister.She has a very sweet singing voice. 'Reccuring,Minor and Other Characters:' Background Information *The series' concept is similar to the Toei series Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.For the similarity with Decade,the characters visit different dimensions and met characters from different show (though in Decade,every character execpt for Den-O are chracters based on the ones from the pre-Decade series).For the similarity with Gokaiger,elements and homages from other shows are seen in an episode featuring the special guest stars from different tv shows.It should be noted that Gokaiger is similar to Kamen Rider Decade. *This series gets a Japanese Dub like several Disney Channel Original Series.However,the series,along with the movies and specials (except for the fourth) aired on TV Asahi instead of Disney Channel Japan,making it the first DCOS to do so.It's title remains the same:'Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis '(エミリーキニーの次元の危機 Emirīkinī no jigen no kiki). *It is ironic that several dimensions featured in this series are based on fanfics of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Phineas and Ferb.The dimensions based on MLP fanfics are those of the ones with horror genre.One of the examples is the horror genre MLPFIM fanfic,Cupcakes.To avoid the horror elements beign inside the show,some minor changes are made.The other three fanfics based dimensions (Sweet Apple Massacre,The Spiderses and Rainbow Factory) are later featured in the sequel series with the same changes made.The Phineas and Ferb fanfics-based Universe are various with minor changes to fit with the age of the present day characters.For instance,the Terran Empire Universe equivalents have the characters beign the same age as the current age of the characters instead of teenagers like in the original fanfic. *The last time Phineas and Ferb ever have no clue that Perry is a secret agent is the second EKDC movie.They're allowed to remember him beign Agent P in the 3rd EKDC film. more to be added later... Category:Fanon Category:TV Series Category:Spin-offs